Monsuno: Digital Spin
by rjmiyaki
Summary: The digidestined are in a world where their Digimon are turned into strange monsters, called Monsunos. They are helping Team-Core Tech in a fight against some of their worst enemies. K Plus just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventure 1 and Monsuno Combat Chaos(Season 2) combined. The digidestined have to help Team-Core tech fight their enemies. It takes place during the first episode of the second season, as mentioned. The Digimon have also been turned into Monsunos, so things take a turn.

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Monsuno Combat Chaos**

Kari and T.K. were alone in the forest. They don't know where their digimon are, but they hear them calling for them. All they found, was cylinder looking objects.

"Our Digimon are in here?" T.K. said.

"Awfully small to be in there." Kari said. The cylinders were differently colored. One was white, like Gatomon, and the other is Orange and White, like Patamon. They heard talking around them. They went toward the talking, and saw a group of 5 teens, with one adult as a hologram. They didn't reveal themselves, so they stayed hidden.

"Dad, I think we should go face to face with your source." One teen in the blue jacket said. One teen with white hair noticed Kari and T.K.

"Hey, who's there?" The teen said. Kari and T.K. stood still, and sat down. The teen in the blue jacket came over there.

"Uh...we can explain!" Kari stammered. The teen noticed the cylinder she and T.K. has.

"Is that...a Monsuno?" The teen said.

"Monsuno? Ouch." Patamon said from within the cylinder. The five teens stepped back.

"Wha!? This one talks!" The kid in the glasses said.

"Chase, I don't know about them." The girl said, revealing the teen in the blue jacket.

"Yeah. Anyway. You don't know what this is?" Chase said.

"I know it's our Digimon!" T.K. said. Kari groaned, and T.K. had his eyes wide open.

"Digimon? What's that?" Chase said. "And no lying to us." Kari and T.K. thought of it, and told them what Digimon are, and they aren't from this world.

"Hmm. So Digimon are monsters made of data. Interesting." The man in the tablet said. It was Chase's dad.

"Yeah. Now Gatomon and Patamon are trapped in these cylinders." Kari said.

"That's a monsuno core. I think that maybe your friends may have transformed into Monsunos." Chase said.

"You telling me." Gatomon said. "How're we going to get out?"

"Well, to get a Monsuno out of it's core, you need to spin it." Chase said.

"And maybe we can demonstrate it right now! We've got company!" The teen in the glasses said. They saw a bunch of reinforcements coming up the shore of the base they had just invaded to get a wild core device. It wasn't there, unfortunately. It's been stolen by someone else. The question is, who?

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Chase said. "But quick introduction. I'm Chase as you might heard. He's Bren(Pointing to the teen with the glasses), she's Jinja(Pointing to the girl), this is Beyal(Pointing to the teen with white hair.), and this is Dax(Pointing to the teen with the black jacket and blue hat.)." He was trying to catch his breath, after, since he talked really fast.

"Well, my name is Kari and this is T.K." Kari said.

"Anyway." Bren started. "We need to get going. Let's spin out!" Then he grabbed a core. So did Chase and Dax. Bren drew his hand back, and yelled, "Quickforce! Launch!" Then he launched it.

Chase yelled, "Evo! Launch!" Then launched a core as well.

"Airswitch! Launch!" Dax yelled, as he did the same. They all hit a rock, and three monsters came out. Evo was a mostly eagle type, Quickforce looked like a raven, and Airswitch was a mostly Hawk. "Get on you two!" Dax said. Kari and T.K. didn't hesitate. They got up on the monsunos, and left the scene.

* * *

Then they landed at a deserted city, that looks beat up from an earthquake.

"This can't be the place." Bren said. "I'm having second thought of this."

"You sorta remind me of Joe from our group." Kari said.

"Wait. You were in a group?" Chase said.

"Yeah. They're somewhere around this world." T.K. said.

"And they have Digimon too?" Beyal said. They both nodded.

"Then that means they might have been turned into Monsunos too." Jinja said. Bren was looking at the tablet that they have.

"I see three sources." Bren said.

"Three?" Dax said.

"Let's go see one of them. They are split up." Jinja said. Then two sources started to come toward each other.

"Oh. Lucky us. Them blokes are coming together." Dax said. They went after the two sources, and saw two kids. The one with spiky hair with goggles, and the other with blonde hair immediately stand out for Kari and T.K.

"Tai!" Kari yelled.

"Matt!" T.K. yelled as well.

"Kari!" Tai, the one with spiky hair and goggles, yelled, and hugged Kari.

"T.K.!" Matt, the blonde one yelled out, and hugged T.K.

"Where were you?" Tai said.

"Oh. Far away, but our new friends helped us!" Kari said, pointing to Chase and the gang.

"Nice to meet you. You must be her big brother, Tai." Chase said, holding his hand out.

"Yep." Tai said, shaking Chase's hand. They did introductions, and told them what happened to their digimon. "So that's what happened."

"Gabumon has been turned into a monsuno." Matt said.

"Yeah. Course, if we get the chance, we might tell you how to fight with them." Bren said.

"Right now, we have a mission." Chase said.

"Can we come with you? We have no where to go, since we can't seem to find the rest of our friends. Also, we can't protect ourselves if we don't know how to fight with Monsunos." Tai said.

"Sure. Come right along. The signal is closer here." Chase said. They all went to the signal, and heard a clang from their right. They pulled the curtains, and saw a strange man mumbling something about getting somewhere and Jupiter waiting for him.

"Ok, this bloke can't be the one we're looking for." Dax said.

"It's the signal." Chase said.

"Our lives keep getting weirder, and weirder." Bren said.

"You're telling me." Matt said. Chase went in closer on the man.

"Hey, Drez. How're you doing?" Chase said.

"Ah. You know me? Cause I know you. You're Jeredy Suno, only much smaller. Yeah, much much smaller. Young." The awkward man said. "Time's going back, time's going back. Am I getting younger? Gotta get back there...Jupiter..."

"Ok. This man is out of his mind." Tai said. Then the man noticed the cores Chase has on his buckle.

"Oh! A blue one! You have a blue one! I've seen orange ones, and they are scary." The man said. Tai and T.K. looked at their cores, since Agumon's and Patamon's color is orange.

"So there's orange cores?" T.K. said.

"Oh, yes, little one. They're called forge cores. Punk munks spin them." The man said. "They look like that one's core, over there." Pointing behind the gang. They saw another man. He drew back his hand, and yelled, "Vicegrip! Launch!" Then he threw the core at a wall, and a squid/machine monsuno came out. Jinja and Dax got their monsunos out.

"Charger!" Jinja started.

"Airswitch!" Dax started.

"Launch!" They both said. The cores hit a wall, and two monsunos came out. Charger was a mostly moose type monsuno. Vicegrip shot lasers out of it's tentacles. Airswitch defended, but Vicegrip grabbed it, and held it up. Charger charged at Vicegrip.

"Vicegrip! Return!" The man said. The monsuno returned into it's core, and then the man ran away.

"What the krag was that?" Chase said.

"Half Monsuno, half machine?" Bren said.

"Hey! They're more! They just kidnapped Drez!" T.K. said.

"It was a decoy." Beyal said.

"Jinja, Dax! You two follow that one. The rest of us will go after those two. We need to save Drez." Chase said. Jinja and Dax followed the first one, while the rest of the group went after the kidnappers. They later followed them in a large building, and waiting for the other one to get there. "Get your cores ready guys." Chase said. "You too." he said looking at the digidestined. All of them got their cores ready. The digidestined are trying to position themselves like everyone else.

"Don't spin! Don't spin! We're friendlies!" Dax said and him and Jinja came out.

"Aw. I was hoping for some action!" Agumon said.

"Don't worry. I get the feeling we'll see action soon." Tai said.

"Forge cores? Punk Monks? What the krag have we've gotten us into this time!?" Bren said.

"Don't worry Joe. I mean, Bren! Sorry." Tai said. Then turned to Matt, "Great. Now's there's two of them."

"Anyway. They're inside the building." Jinja said.

"Come on!" Chase said. They went inside the building, and saw Drez tied up in a chair. He was stammering.

"This is obviously a trap." Matt said.

"Yeah, but there are 9 of us, and three of them." Chase said.

"Yeah, but we're beginners." Kari said.

"Don't worry." Chase said.

Jinja sighed, "Same old Chase." Chase went up to Drez, and untied him. Then there was clanging all around them. With a eerie chant.

"Team Core Tech, Come out to play!" The voices were saying. Then, the three people came out of their hiding place.

"I don't like creepy chants." Kari said.

"Shut up girly." The big girl teenager said.

"Oh you did not went there!" Kari said furiously. "You look like you're buff!"

"Now you've done it!" The teenager said furiously too.

'I think Kari pushed it a little too far.' Tai was thinking.

"Playtime's over punk monks!" Chase said. Then he grabbed a core. "Lock! Launch!" He threw the core.

The man they've seen before yelled, "Vicegrip! Launch!"

The thinner girl said, "Staticjolt! Launch!"

The larger one said, "Turbine! Launch!"

Jinja started, "Skyfall!"

Bren started, "Shellshock!"

Beyal started, "Mysticblade!"

Dax started, "Clubber!"

They all finished their sentence, "Launch!" The cores were launched, and hit each other, and out came the monsunos. (I can't exactly explain all of them, so I'll only explain one.) Lock is a mostly bear type monsuno. Lock attacked Vicegrip, but it put up a shield, which blocked Lock's attack.

"Wait. You could have more than one monsuno?" Tai said.

"Yeah. Why? You don't have more than one digimon?" Chase said. Tai nodded. "Oh, well thats a bummer." Then Lock was pinned down by Vicegrip.

"Oh no! They need our help!" Kari said.

"But what can we do?" T.K. said. Kari took a long look at Gatomon's core, then ran up to the fight.

"Kari! What are you doing!? Get back here!" Tai yelled out. Kari looked at Vicegrip, and readied her core.

"Gatomon! Launch!" Kari yelled. She launched the core at Vicegrip, and it hit it on it's tentacle. A bright light came out of it, and out came Gatomon. She was the same, only she had white crystals on her arms and legs.

"You called for me?" Gatomon said.

"Gatomon! You're huge!" Kari yelled out. Chase and the others were shocked.

"Her friend, is just a kitten?" Bren said.

"Do not call me a kitten!" Gatomon said.

"Aye! Sorry!" Bren said, afraid.

"Go get them Gatomon! Show them what you've got!" Kari yelled out.

"Right!" Gatomon replied. Gatomon charged at Vicegrip, and knocked him off of Lock. Lock gave her a growl that means thank you. Gatomon gave Lock a thumbs up. She then attacked at Vicegrip, and knocked Vicegrip down.

"Way to go Gatomon!" Kari said. Then something appeared on the core. There was a holographic circle with 5 sections with 5 bars in it. "What's this?"

"That's the status of your monsuno." Chase said.

"Ok then." Kari replied. Then an icon appeared on the circle. It showed a claw and a lightning mark.

"And that's a move that your monsuno has." Chase said.

"Really?" Kari said. Then she took a look at what the icon is, and thought, 'An icon with a paw and lightning symbol...Wait...That's Lightning Paw.' Then she yelled out, "Gatomon! Lightning Paw!"

"What!?" Gatomon said. Then, she replied by doing Lightning Paw against Vicegrip. It knocked it down, and knocked a huge chunk off of it's bar. 3 sections were lost at once.

"See Drez! Even though that's not what I planned, it's doing us good. Don't worry." Chase said, as he looked behind him to see Drez out of the chair.

"This was not according to plan." Drez said.

"Plan? Wait...You did set us up!" Tai yelled.

"Yes. You guys weren't apart of this, so now, I have to jump in." Drez said. He then loaded two cores in what appears as a core blaster. Then he jumped in the air, and yelled, "X-100! Afterburn! Launch!" Then the two cores launched out of there. It flew past Kari, who still was fighting in the battle. The cores were headed for Gatomon.

"Gatomon! Look out!" Kari yelled. Gatomon noticed the cores coming for her, and evaded them. The cores hit a box, and it violently released two Monsunos. The aftershock was so bad, that it blew Chase and team down. One was a fearsome three headed mechanical dragon, the other was a mechanical wolf.

"This looks bad." Tai said. X-100 attacked at Gatomon, and she fell down. She lost 2 whole sections.

"Oh no! Gatomon! You have to get up!" Kari yelled.

"Guys. Now it's our turn!" Tai said. He got his core. "Agumon! Launch!" He spun it.

"Patamon! Launch!" T.K. yelled, as he launched his core.

"Gabumon! Launch!" Matt yelled, as he launched his core. All three cores hit a wall, and the digimon came out. They had the crystals on their .

"Alright! Now Agumon! Let's do this!" Tai yelled.

"Right!" Agumon replied. He was in toe to toe with X-100. They were pushing against one another.

"Afterburn! Attack now!" Drez yelled. Lock was down, and Afterburn engulfed him within flames.

"Lock! No!" Chase yelled. A blue light came back to Chase's core.

"Was he...destroyed?..." Kari said.

"No. If they get defeated, they automatically go back to the core to rest." Chase replied.

"At least Gatomon won't get destroyed." Kari said.

"Monsunos are basically invincible." Bren said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Kari said. "And good to hear. Gatomon's health is almost down." 1 section remained. "Come on Gatomon! You can do it! Lightning Paw!" Gatomon slashed at Afterburn, but it was simply too fast for her, and countered. She was knocked down painfully, and her last section was lost. "Oh no! Gatomon!" She was engulfed in a white light, and came back to the core. Kari was knocked down. "Oof! You didn't tell me the backfire is that bad when the monsuno come's back."

"It's pretty forceful." Bren said.

"Ugh...I feel like I lost all 9 of my lives." Gatomon said from within the core.

"Technically, that would be 5 according to the core, but for now, rest Gatomon." Kari said. Agumon was still in a face off within X-100. An icon appeared on the core.

"I know what this is!" Tai said. "Agumon! Pepper Breath!" Agumon blew fire from his mouth. X-100 was damaged, but not that much. It only lost 1 section.

"Nice. But let's see if your Agumon can counter this!" Drez said. X-100 was charging up it's horns, but Gabumon got in between them.

"Gabumon!" Agumon said.

"Gabumon! Blue Blaster!" Matt yelled. Gabumon blew a stream of blue fire from his mouth. It hit X-100 on the horns, but it didn't affect the attack. It just lost another section of it's health.

"Nice try. Do it X-100!" Drez yelled. It rammed into both of them and Clubber as a bonus, and they instantly lost all 5 sections of their health.

"No way!" Tai yelled.

"How!?" Matt yelled. Gabumon, Agumon, and Clubber came back to the cores. Patamon was the only digimon, monsuno left. He was attacking Afterburn.

"Patamon! Keep going! Boom Bubble!" T.K. yelled. Patamon proceeded, and he blasted Afterburn. Afterburn continued to lose sections, and it was left with 1 section.

"X-100. Do the thing." Drez said. X-100 grew wings, and he launched toward Patamon. He quickly dodged it.

"No way! It can fly!?" T.K. yelled.

"These monsunos are getting more weird by the second!" Kari said. Afterburn took the chance, and attacked Patamon. He lost 2 sections. X-100 dove right back at Patamon, and defeated him. He came back to T.K. In bonus, X-100 also took down Skyfall.

"Guys, we need to regroup! Cover our escape." Chase said.

"Shellshock! Seismic horn!" Bren yelled. Shellshock began to shake it's big horns, and waves came out.

"Mysticblade! Skynova!" Beyal yelled. Mysticblade's wings came together, and it started to shine. The combined might of Seismic horn, and Skynova, created a blinding light. Perfect for their escape.

"Shellshock!" Bren started.

"Mysticblade!" Beyal started.

"Return!" They finished. The remaining monsunos came back to the cores. Once they came back, the group made a swift escape. Nowhere to be found. The punk monks recalled their monsunos. Drez activated a phone, and called their boss.

"Boss. Drez here. We had a little problem." Drez said.

"What do you mean?" The boss said.

"There were 4 more of them, and they were children." Drez said. "They were beginners, but they had special monsunos. They were talking to one another, and they weren't specially colored for a team."

"Really..." The boss said, inhaling loudly. "I'd still go with the plan if you ask me."

"Right. Continuing with plan right now." Drez replied.

"Excellent. I have the information I need from the wild core device." The boss said. "These plans are p-p-p-perfect." He was stammering on perfect. He has a tough time trying not to stammer on some words. "Now for the t-t-t-test. I'll see what the wild c-core device can do. It's power, it's range, it's temperature."

"Right. This seems the perfect place to activate this." Drez said, as he placed the device down, and opened the case it was in. It looked like any other cores, only it contained high level explosives, instead of monsunos. "No people to be sighted, except for that Team-Core tech. Nobody would even miss it's power."

"Team-Core tech and their m-m-m-monsuno cores in the blast, will be the perfect bonus." Boss said.

"I would like to say, hate to do this, especially to the children with them, but I will not." Drez said. "But, will it blow up if I spin it out?"

"It won't. Don't worry about that. However, it starts on a spin of a 5 minute count down before d...detonation." Boss said. Drez was hesitant with spinning the device in the case. It had to be in the briefcase in order for the device to work properly. The team was taking steps back, and Drez spun the core out. The timer above the device started to countdown.

"Ok. Time to go!" Drez said. "Afterburn! Launch!" He got out Afterburn, and they flew away on it. As they got on Afterburn, the Wild-Core device started emitting a bright orange light.

* * *

Team-Core Tech with the digidestined children were resting for a little bit near the fight.

"Ok, let's go back there, and kick their butts!" Gatomon said.

"I'm feeling for that too!" Agumon said.

"With our monsunos rested, they should be more than ready to fight." Beyal said.

"I'm ready, but I still have no clue on those mechanically fused monsunos." Bren said.

"That's a question we can solve for later." Tai said. "Right now, let's go!"

"Yep. He even have your spirit Chase." Jinja said.

"He is almost dressed the same as you." Kari said.

"Alright then...Let's go!" Chase said. They all nodded, and went back to the scene. Right as they left, they saw the punk monks fleeing.

"What's their deal?" Matt said.

"They must be fleeing!" Dax said with a laugh. "Another victory for Team-Core tech!"

"No...I think they were running from something that wasn't us." Kari said.

"What is it?" Dax said. Kari pointed to the Wild-Core Device.

"I'm guessing that's the Wild-Core Device." T.K. said.

"We need to go!" Chase said.

"Alright Patamon! Let's get go!" T.K. said. "Patamon!"

"Evo!" Chase started.

"Quickforce!" Bren started.

"Airswitch!" Dax started.

"Launch!" They all finished. They threw the cores, and hitting an electrical post, the monsunos came out. They all boarded their monsunos. The digidestined riding Patamon to be specific. His back was large. The light was getting wider, as it looked more like the explosion itself. Once the timer reached 1 second, the core device opened up it's crystal insides. The light came back into the building, and the gang was around, maybe 3/4 all the way to the clouds. The core exploded with a Big Bang, as the explosion was catching up to the gang.

"T.K...I can't fly any faster." Patamon said, panting.

"We're not going to make it!" Kari yelled, as she was hugging T.K.

"We can do this, right Quickforce?" Bren said. Quickforce roared in agreement. Bren jumped on Evo. "Quickforce! Powerfortress!" Quickforce headed back to the explosion, and it's horns, and wings began to glow. It was charging head first into the explosion, trying to hold it back. "It's working!...I think..." Quickforce was whinnying, as it was being pushed back. "Quickforce! Grow the shield!" Quickforce obeyed, and the shield gotten stronger. "Way to go Quickforce!"

"Quickforce is awesome!" Patamon said.

"He sure is!" Bren replied. Once they got to a safe distance, Bren started to call back Quickforce. "Time to get you out of there buddy! Return!" But Quickforce didn't obeyed. It was still holding the shield. "Quickforce? Return! Return! Quickforce!"

"Why isn't he obeying!?" Tai said. Quickforce's head then started to overheat.

"Quickforce!? QUICKFORCE!" Bren yelled after Quickforce.

"By this time, he would have returned to the core!" Matt yelled.

"So why isn't he doing that!?" Kari yelled. Quickforce then became engulfed in the explosion. It's whinnies faded.

"Quickforce!? QUICKFORCE!" Bren yelled. The explosion faded, and not a trace of Quickforce was to be seen down there. Bren was sobbing. The digidestined, and most of the team has tears in their eyes. Especially Kari.

"Quickforce...I can't believe it..." T.K. said.

"Bren...He's gone..." Matt said.

"He saved us..." Jinja said.

"I did that to him..." Bren said. "I asked him to do too much."

"He had to do what he can to save us..." Chase said.

"Look at that...That Wild-Core device destroyed the entire town." Tai said.

"If one Wild-Core Device did that, then I'd hate to see what more could do..." Chase said.

"Kari?" T.K. said. "Are you ok?"

"The memories are coming back to me..." Kari said.

"Oh...Wizardmon..." Patamon, and Gatomon said.

* * *

At the Punk Monk Base.

"5 perfectly crafted Wild-Core Devices." The boss said, with the punk monks. "Take this Drez, and tell the w-w-world I am here."

"On it boss." Drez said.

"Destruction be our calling card! Mayhem be our hands!" They all yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Monsuno Combat Chaos**

Drez was looking for a place to place their crafted Wild-Core Devices.

"Maybe I should spin one right now. These don't look too dangerous." The thinner girl said.

"Throttle, this is no joke. If you spin it too early, you can say goodbye to all of us, and half of this mountain range." Drez said. "The launch site is close."

They headed over to the launch site, where a rocket was there.

"Are you in position Drez?" The boss said on the comlink.

"Yes, Professor Talis. We're above the rocket launch site." Drez said.

"Good work Drez!" Prof. Talis said. "Once that rocket launches with those cores on it, the Forge-Resistance will be known as a world power. The destruction of Westwood city!"

"Destruction be our Calling Card. Mayhem be our hand!" They all yelled.

* * *

At a train station in the middle of the night, and desert. Team-Core Tech are waiting for something.

"Did we miss him?" Dax said.

"No, he'll be here." Chase said.

"I see something! Over there!" T.K. yelled. There were lights coming for them. When it comes to them, it was a giant train.

"All aboard the Monsuno express." Chase said. He placed his hand on a hand scanner, and the door opened. Beyal was trying to get Bren and Kari up.

"Come along you two." Beyal said. "I'm sure Mr. Ace would be happy to see you." He guided them to the train. "Hello? Mr. Ace?" He guided them to a giant monsuno.

"Uh...What's with the..." Tai said.

"That's our friend, Mr. Ace." Chase said. "He was turned into a Monsuno."

"Nice to officially meet you face to face digidestined." Dr. Suno said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too, Dr. Suno." T.K. said. "Hey, Kari. Come here and meet Dr. Suno." He guided Kari there. She mumbled.

"Sorry. I think her memories are coming back to haunt her." Tai said. "Come on girl. You have to get over it, and focus what we're doing right now. Please?" She obeyed, and started to pay attention.

"Well, first things first. Can I see one of your cores?" Dr. Suno said. Kari agreed to give him, Gatomon.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Gatomon said.

"No, I just need to do a quick scan." Dr. Suno said. He placed the core in a scanner, and text started to come up. "Incredible."

"What?" Tai said.

"Well, all monsunos are made up of monsuno essence." Dr. Suno said. "The monsunos we have are made up of living things of earth, such as plants, trees, all of those things. But it seems that your Digimon are made up of not only partly made of the essence of Earth, but their digital data too."

"Really? Wow. So they have a little piece of Earth inside of them? That's pretty cool." Tai said.

"Well, it is good, but, it's also bad..." Dr. Suno said. He took a breath.

"What?" Matt said.

"Well, in this world, monsuno essence is crawling inside the Earth's core, slowly taking it's power." Chase said. "Eventually..."

"Eventually what?" Kari said.

"...The world...Will end." Chase said. The digidestined was shocked.

"END!?" They all yelled.

"You mean because of this essence in the core, the world's gonna end!?" T.K. shouted.

"Yes. That's why I need to use this data in order to get your digimon back to digimon." Dr. Suno said.

"Why? What's going to happen?" T.K. said.

"In order to keep the world from exploding, we have to eliminate all of the monsuno essence." Dr. Suno said. "There's a failsafe device I have in here, and by pushing it, not only the essence inside Earth would be destroyed, but the monsunos you have too...Including your digimon..."

"Including us!?" Agumon yelled. "Tai! I don't want to go!"

"Don't worry Agumon. I'll work on trying to get you back into digimon, or maybe back to your own world." Dr. Suno said.

"No, Dr. Suno." Kari started. "You guys need our help, so we're staying here no matter what."

"Kari." Chase started. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kari said.

"Hold on. I see someone ahead." Dr. Suno said. "Turning on cloak." The train was now invisible. The monitor showed four kids. The digidestined recognized the kids.

"Hey...those are our friends!" Tai shouted.

"Really? Alright! At least they're not at the other side of the world." Chase said.

"Let's pick them up." Matt said.

"Pulling up towards them." Dr. Suno said.

* * *

Sora and the others were walking along a train track when they heard a screeching noise.

"Ow! What's that?" Sora said.

"A train?" Joe said.

"But I don't see one." Izzy said.

"Maybe a digimon making that?" Mimi said. Suddenly, the train turned off it's cloak mode. "Uhh...A train appeared?"

"Should we enter it?" Sora said.

"Doesn't look like it." Izzy said. "Looks like a hand scanner." Then the door opened, and Tai came out.

"Hey! Guys!" Tai said.

"Tai!" Sora said. They went up to him, and talked somewhat.

"Hey, sorry to ruin the reunion, but maybe we should get back inside." Chase said.

"Uh, Tai? Who's that?" Sora said.

"Oh, a friend we made." Tai said. "C'mon!" They entered the train, and got them all caught up in the situation they're in.

"Wow. this must be some high-tech stuff!" Izzy said.

"Sure is." T.K. said.

"I hope Palmon doesn't mind being in this core for long." Mimi said.

"It's ok Mimi. I'm ok." Palmon said.

"I feel you man." Joe said, to Bren. "You know...I think T.K. has something to relate, don't you T.K.?"

"What?" T.K. said. He realized what he means. There was one time fighting Devimon, when Angemon had to sacrifice himself in order to save them all. He was reborn into a digi-egg, and came back. He was never the same since. "Oh, that. Well..."

"Hey, I think dad has something to tell us all." Chase said. They huddled around the computer.

"Ok, I did some scans of the wild core device." Dr. Suno said.

"You mean that big explosive?" Joe said.

"Yes. The destructive power it contains...It's everything I feared of. This says that Monsunos are not immortal." Dr. Suno said.

"You mean..." Kari began. "One touch of the explosive, and we can say goodbye to them?..."

"Yes..." Dr. Suno said. Bren was crying more, since he mostly blames himself for the loss of Quickforce.

"Beyal...Maybe he needs some fresh air in the next car." Sora said.

"But there's plenty of air here." Beyal said. There was a silence.

"Uh...Maybe Bren need's some time alone..." T.K. said.

"Ohh." Beyal said. He took Bren to the next car.

"There's more." Dr. Suno started. "Whoever stole the device, they also stole plans for a larger case. That means..."

"There will be an explosion 5 times bigger than the one that happened towards where you guys were fighting." Izzy said, finishing his sentence.

"Exactly Izzy." Dr. Suno said. "According to the research from downloading from the STORM computer, this person also is interested in a STORM rocket launch with a satellite loaded. They're launching tomorrow morning in Madella."

"Right. Could you get us close, but not too close?" Chase said.

"You're way too powerful to be put out in the open Doc." Dax said.

"I can get you close, but not too close. Alright?" Dr. Suno said.

"One thing though." Chase started. "Are you able to create it?"

"Yes. I was. I don't know if it'll work." Dr. Suno said. He walked to a case, and opened it. There were three monsunos inside.

"Create what?" Kari said. Dr. Suno gave Chase one.

"But it might work, right?" Chase said.

"Yes, it might." Dr. Suno said. They grabbed hands.

"Love ya dad." Chase said.

"Love you too son. Try to be careful, and lead the new members of the team." Dr. Suno said.

"We're in this together." Kari said. Chase nodded.

* * *

They exited the train into a close enough range of the STORM rocket launch.

"Alright. Let's do this." Sora said. "There's a bomb out there, and we've gotta defuse it."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" Jinja said.

"Hehe! Sorry, Jinja." Sora said.

"You know, with personalities, you two could be sisters." Chase said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jinja said.

"First, something important." Chase said. "Bren, here." He put out his hand, that has the new core. "Dad made this, to you know, replace Quickforce. It's not exactly, but it's as close to Quickforce as it can." Bren put out a hand, but then was hesitant when he heard Quickforce.

"It's my fault he's gone." Bren said. He flicked it away.

"Bren." Matt said.

"I don't want this! I don't want to be apart of this anymore!" Bren said. T.K. picked up the core.

"Bren...I'll hold on to the core for you. Ok?" T.K. said.

"Good. Just keep it." Bren said.

"He seems like you when we were in the digital world." Joe said to Mimi.

"Yeah. I didn't want to fight anymore, since we kept losing all of our digi-friends...But I knew that I couldn't let them down, and kept on fighting." Mimi said.

"I can relate especially." Kari said.

"Me too." T.K. said.

* * *

At the rocket launch

"Satellite launch in...T-minus 20 minutes, 15 seconds and counting." The announcer said.

"Listen up! I want this launch perfectly. No mistakes, no interference, no one standing in my way, and no team-core tech." Commander Trey said. Team-Core Tech is looking at the destination.

"Alright team. There it is." Chase said.

"Why do all you guys have binoculars, when we don't?" Tai said.

"You just jumped in unexpectedly." Chase said. "We don't exactly have enough."

"Well, good thing I have a pocket telescope." Tai said, getting it out of his, er, pocket. He was inspecting, when he saw the punk monks at the front gate. "Punk monks. 10 O'Clock. Three of them."

"Double Trouble." Jinja said. "Look. Drez. He's dressing up as a STORM troop." She gave Kari the binoculars.

"We'd better be careful. We don't want the STORM troops getting the wrong idea." Kari said. "We're just here to get these punk monks."

"Actually, we're already STORM enemy number one." Dax said.

"Well, so much for teaming up with STORM for this one." Matt said.

"But remember, we need to go in, and get that bomb out, before they spin it out." Chase said.

"Look!" T.K. said, holding the binoculars. "The Wild-Core device! but there's five! This is not good!"

"We can't take any chances." Chase said. "Alright. Dax, Jinja, Beyal, and half of the children, you go cut off the punk monks at the front gate. Uh, Bren, and the other half, come with me." Bren shook his head. "Alright, change of plans. Beyal, take Bren, and keep him safe. Jinja come with me. I'm going after Drez."

"Hey, can we be apart with Bren. We just want to make sure he's safe, and try to convince him to fight again." T.K. said, motioning with Kari.

"Alright." Chase said. "If you can, that'd be great. Let's do this!"

* * *

"This is an restricted area!" One of the STORM troops at the front gate said.

"Yeah? Well I don't think so." The big teenager said. "We got access passes right here!" They got out the cores.

"Vicegrip!" The man started.

"StaticJolt!" Throttle started.

"Turbine!" The big teenager started.

"Launch!" They all finished, launching the cores. The cores hit a wall, and the monsunos came out. The monsunos are destroying everything, and created a passageway to go in.

"Hey! We've got passes too!" Dax said, as his part of the team came in. "Boost!"

"MysticBlade!" Beyal started.

"Gatomon!" Kari started.

"Patamon!" T.K. started.

"Palmon!" Mimi started.

"Gomamon!" Joe started.

"Launch!" They all finished their sentence. The cores launched and they hit on the feet of the monsunos. They all came out.

"Whoa! Palmon really is the biggest flower!" Mimi said.

"You can say that again!" Palmon said. The STORM security has detected them and put them on monitor.

"This isn't happening! Not on my watch!" Commander Trey said. "Make sure the rocket launches, no matter what! Come with me!" He commanded an elite soldier to come with him.

"Just give it up!" Kari yelled. "You're out numbered!"

"Well, wasn't the last time we met, you got your monsunos handed to you?" Throttle said.

"That was a cheep shot!" Gatomon said. "This time you're going down!"

"I don't think so." The Throttle said. "StaticJolt! Ampler shot!" It's needles on it's body glowed, and it shot out.

"MysticBlade! Medusa's Glance!" Beyal shouted out. The bullets were shielded, and disappeared. "Shielded Whip!" MysticBlade used it's tail to flick StaticJolt. Commander Trey was running.

"Move all soldiers to the front gate, now!" Trey commanded at a group of soldiers. Unknowingly, Drez passed them from behind with the core device.

* * *

"There's Drez!" Chase said. "He's got the device."

"And he's going to put it on the rocket." Jinja said.

"Not if we have anything to do about it." Tai said. "Let's get going!" They all nodded, and ran over there.

* * *

The fight at the front gate was still going. Icons appeared on the digidestined's cores.

"Alright! Gatomon! Lighning Paw!" Kari shouted. Gatomon was now slashing at the monsunos.

"Ooh! I get it." Joe said. "Gomamon! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shot out fishes from his mouth, and they impacted upon the forge monsunos. They hit like blades.

"Palmon! Vine Whip!" Mimi shouted. Palmon then was using her fingertips to whip at the monsunos, just like MysticBlade's Shielded Whip.

"Patamon! Boom Bubble!" T.K. shouted. Patamon shot out air bubbles, and they hit the monsunos. They were all evenly matched. Until Commander Trey came with his elite soldier.

"Didn't you read the sign? No monsunos allowed! And I'm authorized to do deadly force!" Trey shouted.

"Geez! This guy's ruthless!" Gomamon said.

"Gomamon! Shush!" Joe said.

"Did that monsuno just talk!?" The elite soldier exclaimed.

"Monsunos can't talk!" Trey shouted. "Ooh! This will be good to scavenge from them."

"No way you'll be taking Patamon!" T.K. shouted as he came in the way of his sight.

"T.K.!" Kari shouted.

"And their controllers are just children!?" Trey said. "Ha! Team Core tech must be getting desperate for soldiers!" He got out a monsuno blaster. "Clipper! Bayonet! Launch!" He shot out two monsunos. The elite soldier has a laser to guide him.

"Gold Horn! Launch!" The elite solder yelled out as he launched the other core. The monsunos came out ready to fight. Boost was dodging all of Turbine's attack. It was moving pretty quickly. MysticBlade and Patamon were fighting StaticJolt, dodging all of it's attacks. Vicegrip got into the fight, and shot at them. MysticBlade protected them both. It spat out ink, in which penetrated MysticBlade's shield, and got them both. Boost was going for another monsuno, but it got shocked, and fell down. It only has 1 and 1/2 life left.

"Bren! Get over here and help us!" Dax said.

"It's...It's...too much...Quickforce..." Bren stammered.

"Kari, I think we can only get him on his mind." T.K. said. "Patamon! Listen to Dax until we get back!"

"Where you going!?" Patamon shouted out on the ground.

"We're going to see if we can convince Bren." Kari said. She gave her core to Beyal.

"Alright! We'll keep an eye on them." Dax said. Kari and T.K. went over there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase's side of the team we're going to the rocket.

"Launch in T-Minus 2 minutes 19 seconds and counting." The announcing voice said. "T-Minus 1 minute and 59 seconds" Drez got inside the rocket, and took off the helmet. He placed the core device down and turned it on.

"I'm inside boss. I'm setting the multi-core device to detonate in 5 minutes." Drez said.

"P-Perfect Drez. Soon the world will know our destructive power. Place the remote hacking unit on the console." Prof. Tallis said. Drez placed the device on the console inside the rocket.

'You're in control of this rocket now boss." Drez said.

"Better make your exit now." Prof. Tallis said. "You're done for today." Drez got out of the rocket.

"Yo! Drez!" Chase shouted. "Time to hand over the wild core explosive device!"

"You're a tad too late on that one." Drez said. The platform then moved out of the way.

"One thing I've learned Drez, is that it's never too late!" Chase said. "Now step aside, or we'll make you step aside!" They all got out their cores.

"One way you're getting past me!" Drez said.

"I think it's pretty reckless to get out our monsunos out here." Sora said.

"Yeah. Reckless is our middle name!" Tai said.

"Our?" Chase said. "Anyway. I think flying types work the best out here."

"Ok then. Let's do it Izzy!" Sora said.

"Evo!" Chase started.

"Skyfall!" Jinja started.

"Biyomon!" Sora started.

"Tentomon!" Izzy started.

"Launch!" They all finished.

"X-100! Launch!" Drez yelled. The monsunos came out, and they are ready for an air battle. "X-100! Scorching Flight!" X-100 got out it's wings, and it flew up high.

"Evo! Go after him!" Chase yelled.

"Bash him Skyfall!" Jinja shouted.

"Knock him down Biyomon!" Sora shouted.

"Get him Tentomon!" Izzy yelled. They all flew up high, and started to go after X-100.

"X-100! Techno Net!" Drez shouted. X-100 is not electrocuted, and started to go into the monsunos.

"We got him!" Biyomon shouted. They crashed into each other.

"Or maybe not!" Tentomon shouted. They all got back up, and went into attacks.

"Biyomon! Spiral Twister!" Sora shouted. Biyomon shot out a spiral twister, and made impact at X-100. X-100 shot back.

"Tentomon! Super Shocker!" Izzy shouted. Tentomon shot out a ball of electricity, and it hit X-100. It crashed down towards a warehouse.

"Launch in T-Minus 20 seconds and counting." The announcer said.

"Everyone! Get out of here, cause, I'm going to be doing, something really reckless..." Chase said.

"As always nothing new there." Jinja said.

"I'm coming with you!" Tai said.

"What? Why?" Chase said.

"Cause I'm pretty reckless too!" Tai said. "And no convincing me!"

"*Sigh* This must be what handling with me must be like." Chase said.

"Just be careful Tai." Matt said. "For your sister." Tai nodded. They all got out of the platform.

"Evo! To me!" Chase yelled out. Evo came to them, and they rode their way to the rocket. They entered inside, and just in time too. The rocket then launched.

"Bren! Get up!" Kari said.

"I can't..." Bren said. The monsunos were still fighting.

"Listen...Bren..." T.K. said. "We've been through this before..."

"Hm?" Bren said.

"You see. When we were in the digital world. Patamon first digivolved into Angemon. When he did, he ended Devimon, but...he ended up sacrificing himself too..." T.K. said. Bren started to pay attention.

"He...sacrificed himself?" Bren said.

"Yeah. Digimon can be reprogrammed into another version of themselves, but I wasn't the same since." T.K. said. "I kept blaming myself, but Patamon told me that it wasn't my fault. Because of me, I've saved the digital world that time. Course, there were other times that we had to save the world."

"But...It's different for digimon." Bren said. "You said they could be reprogrammed. But Monsuno's...they're different."

"Bren...There was also this time when fighting Myotismon." Kari said. "We had a friend named Wizardmon, and...He ended up sacrificing himself in order to save us. He was Gatomon's long time friend, and we lost him. Even in the digital world, we lost so many of our friends to the dark masters. But we couldn't let them down. We had to keep on fighting in order to not let our friend's deaths be in vain."

"You see Bren. We have experienced this loss, but we can't give up." T.K. said.

"We need you help!" Beyal shouted. "Please..." An explosion happened, and Boost lost his health, and had to retreat to the cores. Dax was pushed back too. The STORM monsunos defeated MysticBlade.

"Please Bren! We need you help!" Gatomon yelled out. "Quickforce would have wanted this way!"

"Pull back. We've wasted enough energy." Commander Trey said. "Let these punks handle these guys."

"He did save us..." Bren said. "My Quickforce...He gave his life for us...For me. It's my fault and I've gotta live with it! I should honor him, by having the courage to fight on! For Quickforce!"

"Then here!" T.K. said, as he gave Bren the core he had. "Not once spun out. Not a scratch."

"Great! Launch!" Bren yelled as he launched the new core. A mighty blast engulfed the scene. The forge monsunos were damaged.

"I'm...I'm starting to get some energy back!" Gatomon yelled.

"Me too!" Patamon yelled. On the digimon cores. their health came back up to full.

"Hey, your digimon are all healed up!" Dax said.

"Yes. It would seem that the blast has energized them." Beyal said. They threw the cores back at the young digidestined. A new icon appeared on the cores. Out of the new core, came a mighty look alike to Quickforce.

"Attack that thing! Now!" Trey yelled. The monsunos attacked the new monsuno, but weren't a match. They were pushed back.

"Hey. What's this new icon?" Mimi said.

"It's...A digivice!" Joe said.

"You don't think..." Kari started. "Gatomon! Digivolve!"

"Patamon! Digivolve!" T.K. yelled out.

"Gomamon! Digivolve!" Joe yelled out.

"Palmon! Digivolve!" Mimi yelled out. The digimon started to glow.

"What is happening to them." Beyal said.

"Gatomon! Digivolve to..." Gatomon yelled out. She started to turn into more like an actual person. She looked like an angel. "Angewomon!"

"Patamon! Digivolve to..." Patamon yelled out. He also started to turn into an angel. "Angemon!"

"Gomamon! Digivolve to..." Gomamon yelled out. He started to look like a combination Seal, and Polar Bear(From what I can make out of it). "Ikakumon!"

"Palmon! Digivolve to..." Palmon yelled out. She looked like a cactus now, with boxing gloves. "Togemon!" The team gasped.

"What in blazes happened to the little guys!?" Dax yelled out.

"They grew." Beyal said. New icons appeared on the cores.

"Great! Angewomon! Celestial Arrow!" Kari yelled out. Angewomon drew back her hand, and shot out an arrow into the forge monsunos.

"Angemon! Hand of Fate!" T.K. yelled. Angemon drew back his hand, and he let loose a big blast, and it hit the monsunos.

"Ikakumon! Harpoon Torpedo!" Joe yelled. Ikakumon's horn's shot out, and it hit the monsunos.

"Togemon! Finish them off!" Mimi shouted. "Light speed Jabbing!" Togemon punched at the monsunos at light speed, and they were defeated.

"Who's the worthless one now!" Kari said.

"We may have used too much energy." Angewomon said. They started to glow again, and they turned back into other smaller forms.

"What in blazes!? They're smaller now!" Dax exclaimed.

"Yeah. We de-digivolved." The small puppy said. It was Salomon, who's the rookie form of Gatomon.

"We have to rest." Tokomon said. He's the rookie form of Patamon.

"And maybe have some food." Tanemon said. She's the rookie form of Palmon.

"But we did pretty good, did we?" Bukamon said. He's the rookie form of Gomamon.

"Yeah. You guys did." Joe said.

"HeHe! They actually look kinda cute." Dax said, petting Salomon. The rookie digimon were his height.

"Don't worry guys! I'll handle the rest!" Bren said. The new monsuno shot blasts out of crystals of it's body. The STORM monsunos were defeated. X-100 then came along.

"We're out of here!" Drez said. "That bomb's about to explode. Our work is done! Let's go!" They all ran away. The new monsuno was roaring, like Quickforce did.

"Whoa! This monsuno is like Quickforce! He kicks butt!" Bren yelled out. They looked at each other. Jinja and the rest of the team came.

"Hey. What happened to the digimon?" Matt said.

"Oh, we ran out of energy, since we digivolved." Salomon said.

"You guys digivolved!?" Izzy said.

"Yeah. The icon of a digivice came up, we gave the command, and they digivolved." Kari said.

"Prodigious." Izzy said.

"Hey. Where's Chase and Tai?" Joe said.

"I'll give you three guesses." Jinja said.

On the rocket

"Oh great. Stuck on the rocket with an powerful explosive device. Smooth move buddy." Chase said. "Hey dad. Good news and Bad news. Good news is, We got the bomb."

"I can see the bad news." Dr. Suno said. "I'll try to hack the rocket. Come on...Come on...Ugh! Something's blocking it!"

"I'm blocking you Jeredy!" Prof. Tallis said. An image of him appeared on the hacking device. "This is my rocket now, and I'm controlling it. And I'm steering it to the heart of Westwood city."

"You know this guy?" Tai said.

"Chase Suno's father and I worked together at STORM." Prof. Tallis said. "It's all his fault. He opened Pandora's Box. He let loose the destruction and..." Chase shut off the hologram call.

"Sorry dad. I couldn't take anymore of that noise." Chase said. "I've got an idea! We can't change course of the rocket, but we make sure the bomb will never make it to Westwood city."

"I'm liking where this is going already." Tai said. Chase opened a space latch, and he put the device in. The bomb was shot outside. Just in time too. There was only 1 minute left. As soon the device was out of range of Earth, the device exploded. The explosion was larger than the one that happened at the abandoned city. It could be an entire sun. The explosion was catching up to the rocket. Chase got out Lock. "Lock! Launch!" He was released. Tai did the same.

"Agumon! Launch!" Tai yelled. He released Agumon. The rocket was engulfed in the blast.

Back on Earth

"Whoa!...That's the explosion!" Kari yelled out.

"If that happened here...I wouldn't even think about it." Izzy said.

"But Chase...Tai..." Matt started. The explosion died down.

"They...didn't make it..." T.K. said.

"I wouldn't think of that guys!" Chase said on their ear coms. "Look up!" They looked up, and they saw Lock and Agumon carrying them down. "C'mon guys."

"Hold up. Hold up." Tai said. They landed down on a beach.

"Good job buddy! Great job!" Chase said. Lock was then cuddling with him. Believe me. He seem's ferocious, but he can be nice. Chase check his core. Only 3 1/2 bars left. "It took everything you guys had, but you did it. Well, thanks to you guys, we save the city, and lived to tell about it!"

"Yep. That we did." Agumon said.

"Chase!" Jinja yelled out, as the group came towards them. They were all talking at once.

"Guys. Settle down. Let's say it's mission accomplish. And Lock's and Agumon's good work too." Chase said. Lock roared. Then the digimon went back into the cores.

"What happened?" Kari said. "We didn't even give the command."

"It's because there's a time limit on how long monsunos can be out." Chase said. "8 Minutes, and they go back."

"Well good thing too. We need to rest." Salomon said.

"That's a win for us! A lose for the punk monks!" Tai said.

* * *

At the base

"Chase Suno and his gang will pay dearly for this." Prof. Tallis said. "I will get my revenge! I will destroy them! Even get those irritating children!"

* * *

?

"So, Prof. Tallis has reigned his ugly head." A man said inside a base inside a mountain.

"I would seem so sir." Another man said. He looks like a butler.

"Perfect. I've been searching for him for years. He will play into my plan, and into my hands!" The man said.

"Also, I've gotten reports of 8 new members of team-core tech." The butler said. "I don't know what were facing yet, but this should mean we should grow our power."

"Yes. Who ever these people are, they will fall to Eklipse!" The man said. He laughed evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
